Ajuda:Contatando o Wikia
This page explains how to report a problem to the Wikia Community Support Team relating to any wiki. Don't use this page itself to report a problem - find the right page from the links below. You can also ask for help and report problems on the Wikia forums. Reporting copyright violations If you are the owner of content that is being used on Wikia without your permission, then please see Designated agent for details on how to request the removal of the content. If you merely suspect that content on a particular page contains a copyright infringement, then you may replace the text with the boilerplate copyright infringement notice text such as the one found at Template:Copyvio. Informal queries or requests relating to copyright matters can be sent to Wikia using . Fixing article content Everyone can edit articles and other pages on Wikia. If you see something incorrect with a page just use the edit link and correct it. To talk about ways to improve a page further, or to report a problem on a , use the discussion tab displayed when you are viewing that page, and then add a comment there. If you believe a problem needs admin attention, use the " " link at the bottom of the page. Admins can flag these reports for needing additional staff help if the reported problem is something they cannot fix on their own. Reporting bugs To submit bug reports and feature requests, please use our . If the problem is generally with the MediaWiki software, rather than with the Wikia set up, you should use the bug tracker at bugzilla.wikimedia.org instead. You can also ask about technical problems on the Wikia forums. Other problems Other problems with the wiki, content, or with another user, should be dealt with by the community on that wiki. Many Wikia will have a central community area, such as the community portal where you can report a problem. If not, it is traditional to use Talk:Main Page of the wiki in question to talk to the community. To talk to an individual user, go to their user page and follow the discussion link at the top of the page to leave a public message, or the e-mail this user link in the sidebar to send them private e-mail. If you find the problem is not solved after you have contacted the local community, you can address your problem to the wider Wikia community on the Community Forum or the Founder & Admin Forum. If you still can't solve the problem... If you can not solve the problem using the above means, you can contact Wikia staff using the page on any Wikia. On that page you will see a number of different options to choose from: Whether you want to or your account, change your wiki's , or any other option, click that specific option and follow the instructions you see on the screen. If those options don't cover what you are looking to contact Wikia about, feel free to use the general contact form. Categoria:Ajuda